chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeleapt Episode 09: A Friendship Frenzy! Our Bonds Can Create Worlds!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" up, Takeshi. I have something important you must learn. Takeshi pressed himself up with just his hands. As if doing a push-up. "What is it, Allegiance?" He slurred, it felt way too early in the morning, he checked his clock, it was 5AM. one of the chosen children, or as you now call it, a member of Team Timeleapt, making bonds with your friends and the people around you is a very important responsibility. In fact, making bonds is something you must learn to do in general. "H-Hey!! Don't become the Blackened version of me, you're supposed to be on my side!" must admit though, it is true. Takeshi looked at his lap, sat up on his pillow now. "Y-Yeah. It's true, but... The only way I can fix it is by making bonds with my friends, right?" only that, but making bonds will make the stones stronger and therefore more battle-ready for what you may face at the Timeless Zone. There are several values of friendship, Takeshi, each of which you desperately lack. "I-I have feelings you know!" I am only explaining the truth. Each value of friendship will make you stronger and each value you must raise to it's highest potential. "It's highest potential? So you're asking me to become the perfect being in a single week?" not asking for perfection, but it would be recommended. "Gee, thanks... Alright, I'm going." to? "To get ready, I'm gonna try and ace all of this in a single day. luck. Takeshi ran off his bed and grabbed his phone, going to text someone... Who to start on? Kobo, probably. ---- ''Little did I know, that text would start the worst day of my life.'' ---- Kobo. i was wondering if i could come over today? Or maybe just hang out with you. ...Minutes. Minutes and more minutes passed, all Takeshi could do was wait for the impending journey to come closer, each second had felt like a minute and each minute an hour. Eventually though, a text came through from Kobo. course. I'll be out at the supermarket if you want to talk!! See you! ...Ambiguous. That was the only word that could come to mind. What supermarket? Fukuoka is a large place, there was more than likely over one single supermarket in the city and Takeshi had no idea where Kobo could be considered a recurring customer. Even then, it might not be the same supermarket. In response to the text, Takeshi let out a loud grunt that turned almost into a scream of mental anguish. ---- I guess I'll start from the beginning of the journey. When I walked outside the house, something unimaginable unfolded before me. ---- As Takeshi looked up... It was a boy, crying over something lodged in the branches of a tree outside his house. Takeshi walked over to him and asked what was wrong. He explained that his ball was stuck in the tree and his parents wouldn't get it out for him because they weren't home. Takeshi sighed, and looked up at the tree, starting to put a hand on it, before climbing up, as he did back when he had first met Allegiance... Except, as ge was grabbing hold of a branch, it snapped before him, and the unexpected snapping noise caused Takeshi to fall face on the floor. Thankfully, the branch holding the tree had the ball in it. The child smiled. "Thanks Mister! I knew I could trust you!" Trust... That was what Takeshi was supposed to be around for, so he smiled. "Yeah, no problem." He walked away, feeling somewhat accomplished from his short-done task. Did it always feel this nice? Helping someone just for them to smile and say thanks? The thoughts bewildered Takeshi as he turned around and noticed Yeo, she'd actually noticed him first, so he waved to her, and ran over. "Hey! Didn't expect to see you today..." ---- Mainly because I didn't plan on doing so... ---- "So... Is there anything you want to talk about?" Yeo smiled, putting her hands on her hips. Takeshi thought for a moment. "...Whatever you want." "Well... I was thinking of getting a gift for Seung. You know, just because? Could you help me pick one out?" "Oh, sure..." ---- Of course, I, Takeshi Koizumi, must help Yeo pick out a present for her boyfriend... Today's hard. Why'd I even say yes? ---- Yeo grabbed hold of Takeshi's wrist and ran towards the shopping district, the usual route. "Uwaaah! Yeo, you don't have to go so fast, we have all day!!" ---- ...Yeah. By this point, I'd already forgotten about Kobo. ---- "We don't have all day! We need to get him a gift now or never!" "But it's 8AM, why do we have to run!?" They were going so fast, it felt as if there were a cloud of dust trailing behind them as they dashed fourth. Soon, they arrived in the shopping district, Yeo with her eyes on a clothing store already. She rummaged through most of the things, seeming very disappointed with the choices, until she picked out a t-shirt, it was a band t-shirt, with the logo and nothing else. It was cheap. "How about this?" "Do you... S-Sure, it's great, it's fine, it looks good, it's great." Takeshi tore a smile in his face, the shirt looked... Okay. Seung would probably like it. "Thanks! I'll give it to Seung next week! You know, Takeshi-Oppa, I feel like you'd make a good boyfriend to someone... Someday, I mean." "Really? You think so?" Takeshi blushed, of course, such a comment would force a blood rush to his cheeks regardless of who it came from. "Uhh... Thanks. Anyway... I'll see you later, Yeo, okay?" "Okay, then. Bye!" Takeshi jogged off, to who knows where at this point. Not even he knew anymore. The only word in his mind 'Bond.'. Even then, he wasn't sure if he was actually making bonds by doing this sort of stuff. Well, if he was, then the only answer was to just keep on doing it, right? He thought as he ran... "Hey, T-K!" Another recognizable voice, more specifically, that of Trevor's. "Hey, bro, what's up?" "Nothing mu--" "Yo, I was going to go grab a bite to eat, do you wanna come with?" "U-Uhhh... Sure. Do you want to take me there, then?" "Well, uhh... Sure. I mean, I did invite you, so I should at least show you where we're going..." ---- Don't get any ideas, it was just a fast food restaurant. ---- Both Takeshi and Trevor had already dug into their food, Trevor grinned as he swallowed, "This steak is amazin'... Anyway, what's up with you lately? Like, just what's up?" "N-Nothing. I can't stop thinking about the Timeless Zone. Just, the thought of it. There'd be Necrovir like those everywhere..." "We'd need to prepare a lot, too, y'know." "Yeah... I'm bringing lots of food and soda with me." "Soda!?" "You know, Trevor, in case we get thirsty..." "It's all soft drinks. It's not like everyone wants them." "Then... bring your own drink?" "F...Fine." Takeshi smiled at Trevor giving in so easily. He wouldn't do that for friends up til now, he was the type who wanted to get his own way, no matter what, Takeshi's smile turned to a frown, thinking about the Timeless Zone. "So... We might get seriously injured in the Timeless Zone. Maybe I should bring bandages, I still have them from..." He went silent, had he ever outright told anyone about his dad? "From?" "...From th-the pharmacy. They could be quite helpful, I have a... vague...ish... knowledge on medical stuff." Trevor laughed at Takeshi, resting his head on his hand. "Vagueish? So, medical guy, eh?" "Yeah... I'm actually a medical studies student. I guess it kind of helps in a situation like this... A situation which I never thought I'd find myself in. Y-You know? I'm really glad the others decided to join us. We'd probably be toast alone, and I actually have hopes for Kobo... Seung too." "Yeah, same 'ere. They're great guys, ain't they? Heheh. Those stones, or whatever, they'll go to those two, undoubtedly." ---- ''This was when I remembered I had a meeting with Kobo. The '''exact moment.'' ---- "Undoubtedly? You're using long words now? Hehe. Well... I have more things to do. So, I'll see you around, kay?" Takeshi stood up, backing up from the bench and smiling. Trevor waved "See ya, bro!" Takeshi looked back, he was walking away already "See you!" ---- You know? I think I've got this bonds thing down to business, bonds aren't something you can just block out... They're already created when you lock eyes with a person and just say "hi, I'm so-and-so, nice to meet you". We strengthen our bonds by deepening our knowledge of each other and finding our ways into each other's hearts and minds, a friend if you will. I tried to force some bonds out of my face because I was so secluded in the honor of my father... ---- Takeshi walked to the supermarket, Kobo was outside, with a snack. Takeshi waved to him, and had a grin on his face as he ran over to him. ---- ...That I forgot about the people I could turn to and vent to. My true friends. The ones who I've created bonds with. I mean... It's not much bonds, and they were painful and annoying to bear, but it's just enough to know that I'm ready to move on. "Hey Kobo, what's up?" Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Takeshi: So, we're ready now, right? Kobo: I-I'd say so... Takeshi: Awesome! I'm gonna kick some ass! Yeo: Up Next: The Gate Opens! The Timeless Zone Is Opened! Takeshi: Wh-When did you get here!? This is a two people segment. Out! 3K's notes I feel like I'm getting too late for these. OH WELL. PRETEND THIS WAS EARLY AND I POSTED IT A DAY BEFORE RELEASE in fact technically that's true. I'M GOING TO WORK ON THIS A LOT MORE PLS... Question of the week. The Timeless Zone arc is about to begin? What are your expectations? Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt